Bad Day
by Kenzeira
Summary: Hari buruk yang menyenangkan.


Hypnosis Mic © KING RECORD, IDEA FACTORY dan Otomate. Fanfiksi hiburan untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri hehe.

* * *

 **BAD DAY**

* * *

Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, Doppo selalu merasa lelah.

Ia tidak punya hari yang dinanti—hari-hari terasa hambar dan tidak menyenangkan; nyaris seluruh waktu ia habiskan untuk bekerja, meski pekerjaannya tak lepas dari caci maki bos. Doppo tak pernah benar-benar merasa berguna. Apa pun yang ia lakukan selalu salah. Bahkan berjalan, bicara, bernapas… ia mulai mual. Orang-orang terlihat memburam, lalu berubah menjadi monster dengan mulut besar dengan liur menetes-netes, lantas menertawakan ketololannya.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

 _Ada pria yang menangis di gerbong kereta._

 _Tangannya gemetaran, lihat._

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat matanya._

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _Tidak usah dipedulikan._

Doppo butuh bicara dengan Jakurai. Ia butuh tempat yang tenang untuk mengistirahatkan diri, jauh dari keramaian kota, jauh dari suara bising. Ia butuh obat—ia butuh hipnosis dari Jakurai.

"Tapi aku selalu merepotkannya." Ia mulai bergumam. "Aku membuat repot banyak orang. Kenapa aku terus begini… apa Hifumi tidak keberatan kalau aku merepotkannya setiap hari? Ugh, tapi dia juga membuatku repot. Dia mengacaukan pekerjaanku dan membuatku dimarahi bos. Kenapa hidupku kacau balau… kapan aku bisa menikmati hidup… kenapa aku hidup? Aku tidak berguna. Aku… aku… aku…"

Terdengar suara pengumuman. Yokohama. Yokohama. Yokohama.

Doppo panik. "Sudah berapa lama aku di kereta?! Kenapa keretanya tidak berhenti di Shinjuku?!"

.

* * *

.

Tebak, siapa yang terlunta-lunta pulang bekerja dengan mata panda yang semakin parah?

Doppo Kannonzaka.

Ia sudah sangat lelah dan bersedia tidur di emperan toko. Naik kereta membuatnya mual—berdesak-desakkan. Belum lagi kalau kena sekuhara, bokongnya selalu jadi korban. Ia cuma bisa menangis dan dijadikan tontonan. Ia pria dewasa yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak berguna…

"Doppo?"

Pagi hari menuju siang, bekerja lembur melebihi dua belas jam, bagaimana mungkin kepalanya tidak pusing.

"Doppo-san?"

Ia bahkan mendengar suara… seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Doppo Kannonzaka-san?"

"Kenapa seseorang terus memanggil namaku… siapa? Apakah seseorang di dalam kepalaku…"

"Ini aku. Riou Mason Busujima."

Doppo, yang tengah berjongkok di dekat kedai ramen, memandangi kedua kakinya, memandangi tanah, merenungkan kesialan-kesialan, akhirnya menengadahkan wajah. Matanya mengerjap-kerjap. "Busujima-san?" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Terik matahari sudah mulai naik dan wajah pria tinggi di hadapannya tidak begitu jelas.

"Aku anggota Mad Trigger Crew. Kita pernah bertemu."

Doppo lekas berdiri. "Ohh! Kau yang memberiku minuman itu?! Yang rasanya unik tapi enak?!"

"Ya."

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak buru-buru menyadarimu. Kupikir tadi itu suara-suara dalam kepalaku. Aku baru saja mau tidur. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat—tapi kenapa aku ada di sini? Aku harus pulang. Berapa lama perjalanan dari Yokohama ke Shinjuku? Ah, tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau naik kereta. Aku mual. Kenapa aku selalu merasa mual… apa yang harus aku lakukan… kapan aku bisa berguna untuk diriku sendiri…"

"Doppo-san, sepertinya kau butuh makan."

Perutnya bergejolak. Kedua pipi Doppo merona.

"Perutmu mengakuinya. Ayo, ikut aku."

.

* * *

.

Kenapa Riou membawanya ke tengah-tengah hutan?

Doppo bertanya-tanya. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pikiran negatif. Mad Trigger Crew bagi Doppo adalah sekumpulan orang-orang jahat, terlebih ada yakuza. Apakah … apakah Riou akan mengumpankannya ke Yakuza-san?! Ia pasti akan ditendang sampai mati! Doppo berkeringat dingin. Bibirnya tak henti bergerak-gerak, merapalkan sesuatu, mengutuk diri sendiri. Mati saja. Mati saja sana, dasar tidak berguna.

"Aku tinggal di sini." Suara Riou memecah imajinasi liar Doppo.

Doppo bisu sejenak. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Ada tenda, kayu bekas api unggun, bahkan ada jaring jebakan. Riou melangkah lebih dulu, pergi ke belakang tenda, menyiapkan sesuatu. Doppo masih menelisik sekitar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Yakuza-san ataupun polisi manipulatif itu—apakah ini artinya ia aman? Tapi tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa seseorang hidup di tengah hutan, di alam bebas? Tidak, tidak. Mereka bertemu di kota. Sudah tentu ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan. Ia pasti akan dibunuh dan Riou sekarang sedang menelepon dua kawannya untuk mengepung!

"Kebetulan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang." Riou muncul membawa baki berisi dua piring makanan. Doppo mengerjap lagi, seolah tidak percaya. "Ayo kita makan."

Mereka duduk di atas tikar, dekat dengan kayu bekas api unggun.

"Te-Terima kasih, Busujima-san! _Itadakimasu_!"

Doppo menikmati makanannya. Apa yang dia kunyah? Sedikit berlendir dan rasanya pahit campur asin. Meski begitu, ia tetap menikmatinya. Riou tak henti memandanginya, melihat bagaimana cara ia melahap makanan dengan rakus. Pria tinggi besar keturunan Amerika itu mengulas senyum tipis, lalu ikut menikmati makan siang. Pikiran negatif yang semula berkecamuk dalam otaknya mendadak lenyap. Selalu begitu. Ia harus berhenti memikirkan hal tak perlu.

"Uh… umm… kenapa kau bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini, Busujima-san?"

Riou tidak langsung menjawab. Doppo menunduk.

"M-Maaf, tidak perlu dijawab."

"Aku ingin hidup seperti tentara. Itu saja."

"A-ah… begitu rupanya."

Mereka kembali menikmati makanan dalam hening. Hanya ada satu gelas dan mereka berbagi minuman. Doppo merasa perutnya penuh. Ia berterima kasih sekali lagi. Ia tidak peduli olahan semacam apa yang dimasak Riou, yang terpenting baginya adalah nikmat dan mengenyangkan. Doppo masih duduk melihat-lihat sekitar tatkala Riou pergi setelah membereskan bekas makan siang. Mendadak suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Apakah karena pemandangan alam? Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, menghalau terik matahari. Ia merasa tenang.

Doppo meringkuk, melipat kedua kaki, memeluknya. Setelah perutnya terisi penuh, kantuk kembali menyerang. Ia menguap beberapa kali sebelum jatuh terlelap di atas tikar. Telinganya tidak diganggu oleh suara bising kendaraan, yang terdengar hanyalah kicauan burung. Lalu samar-samar suara tembakan dari jauh… kenapa ada suara tembakan? Siapa atau apa yang ditembak? Doppo tidak lagi mendengar kicauan burung. Ia jatuh tertidur semakin dalam tanpa mimpi.

.

* * *

.

Ataukah sekarang ia tengah bermimpi?

Bahwa sebenarnya ia masih berada di samping kedai ramen, tertidur dalam kondisi jongkok.

Atau ia sebetulnya berada di kereta. Kereta membawanya semakin jauh.

Atau justru ia tengah di meja kantor, memusingkan pekerjaan yang tak pernah usai…

.

* * *

.

"Doppo-chin!"

Seseorang menyentuh pipinya.

"Pangeran datang untuk menjemputmu~!"

Sekarang rambutnya diacak-acak.

"Cepatlah bangun! Ayo kita pulang."

 _Pulang… ke mana?_

"Jangan membuat repot Busujima-san."

Oh…

Doppo membuka mata perlahan. "Hifumi…?"

"Yap, aku Hifumin, sahabat terbaikmu~ "

"Dia tertidur setelah makan siang. Sepertinya kelelahan." Terdengar suara berat seseorang. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia mau tidur di sini sampai besok pagi."

"Tapi aku keberatan!"

Doppo mendudukkan diri, kepalanya berdenyut karena gerakannya terlalu cepat.

"Akhirnya kau bangun! Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup, Doppo-chin! Aku takut kau memakan makanan aneh dan membuatmu keracunan!"

Doppo mengucek-kucek matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Hari mulai gelap. Berapa lama ia tertidur?

"Jadi, yang tadi itu bukan mimpi?"

Riou dan Hifumi memandanginya penuh tanya.

"Aku mau tidur lagi…"

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menghubungiku."

"Ya."

"Dan soal Doppo, terima kasih karena sudah mau direpotkan."

"Tak masalah."

"Kami pamit pulang."

"Hati-hati."

Hifumi membetulkan posisi Doppo di belakang punggungnya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidur nyenyak begini."

Doppo menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan."

.

* * *

.

 **12:35 AM – July 26, 2018**


End file.
